Halloween Week
by Cursed Sapphire Heart
Summary: Halloween was only a short time away, and in the Year 1956, Onceler and his brother were getting ready for the holliday, but to they're surprise, a new family moves into the little town of Dustville, a family of four with a kitten and a puppy. And soon enough, the youngest, catches the blue eyed boys attention. (For OncelerXOc week)
1. Day 1

****Day One:** **_Jumping in a pile of Autumn Leaves_

It was a warm Autumn day of the year 1956 in a little town known as Dustville, the trees in town where brightly colored as there leaves hanged color, and everyone was getting ready for the upcoming Halloween celebration. In school the kids were learning about fall time as well as making Halloween decorations, once school was out Onceler and his two brothers started to walk home.

"Hey Oncie!" Brett said happily, "Ya think mama let us go trick or treatin this year?"

"Maybe," the oldest replied, "But we don have costumes" Chet said sadly, "I can help you guys make them" Onceler said with a smile and the twins cheered happily. "hey, look it!" the younger twin said pointing to the moving van in front of a house that had been vacant for awhile now. The people who build it left Duskville years ago, it was a big two story house with a wide porch and a big oak tree in the front yard, which was surrounded by a faded white picket fence.

The old oak stood grand and tall with a tire swing hanging from one of its strong branches, and it was surrounded by tall green grass with small flowers scattered about. As the movers unloaded the van Onceler, his brothers and a few other kids watched as the furniture was moved about and into the house, and the tall boy couldn't help but wonder what kind of people were moving into they're small town.

As the boy wondered a truck drove up to the house and out stepped the family, the mother was a lovely woman with long wavy hair, and lightly tanned skin, the father was a tall man with long black hair woven into a braid, the oldest daughter had lightly tanned skin and brown hair, unlike her adopted parents, who was fallowed by a fluffy black puppy, lastly was the younger daughter, but she didn't seem to want to get out of the truck just yet.

As the family went inside to leave they're youngest to pout, Onceler walked up the truck and peeked inside the window, the daughter was a thin girl with long black hair, she wore a pink shirt that was tucked under an overall dress. She had yet to notice Onceler looking at her, since she was too busy petting a fluffy orange kitten that sat in her lap.

Onceler frowned and tapped on the glass, the girl flinched and looked out the window, her dark bang just above her big green eyes. The boy tried to be friendly and waved to her, but the girl didn't wave back, but she did roll down the window, "My names Onceler! Its nice to meet you!" he greeted with a big smile. It took her a moment, but the little girl replied, "I'm Desi..." she said meekly, with a shy smile.

"Do ya wanna come and play?" Brett and Chet said insink. But Desi shook her head, "No..." she said softly and she went back to petting her kitten. Onceler frowned, "Oh... ok... some other time then..." Onceler gave her one more smile before he turned to take his brothers home.

And after dropping is brother off, he returned to town to do a few odd jobs, as usual, he would help a few mothers in the town with laundry, raking the falling leaves, or cutting the grass to earn few coins, along with milk and cookies for his hard work, he was only 11 after all.

After his small jobs were done the by managed to make $2.21 and had a few cookies in his pockets for the twins, and like always he hitched a ride with Mr. Smith so he could get home, and once home the boy went up to his room to put his money is a safe spot.

He had tried to put in in a jar once, but one day he had come back to find that it was gone, he later found out his mother had taken it, but it wasn't like he could confront her about it, so he decided to hide it. Oncie opened a small loose floor board under his bed and took out a small box which he used to keep his money in, and then hid it again.

The boy put the cookies he had save in a cookie jar for after dinner that night. "Oncie" his mama said entering the kitchen, "Yes Mama" he said turning to her. "What how much money have you saved up from your little jobs?" she asked sweetly, "I haven't counted yet," he answered. "Well mama, needs you to give her the money you earned." she said sweetly. "Why?"

"Because, you don't need it, so tell mama where it is" she said a little more sternly, but Oncie shook his head, "I earned it, and I wanna buy something I want" he told her, the woman raised her hand and smacked the boy hard, Onceler cried out as he was hit more then once, and when it was over he was on the ground crying, the twins where at the door of the kitchen, and when they tried to walk over to him, they're mother dragged them back out.

Onceler was locked i his room that night with out dinner, luckily he was smart enough to keep a few cookies hidden under his pillow.

The next day he got dressed and ready for school, and just encase put his box of money in is school bag, he needed to hide it again, and as he waked down the roads of the town with his brothers, he saw her again, the new girl. The school bell rang and the children went to class, Desi sat in the back by the window, and feeling a little sorry for her, Oncie sat with her so she wouldn't me lonely.

She looked at him and he smiled, Desi blushed and looked back at her paper and kept drawing. The teacher, a woman by the name of Ms. Algoode, wrote the class assignment on the board. To day they would be reading their story of Sleepy Hollow out loud.

Few days pasted since then, it was only one more week till Holloween, it was the last day of the week and after each class session ended up until lunch Onceler stayed by the girl's side, Oncie had tried to talk to Desi all the time, but she would hardly say a word to him, but she never told him to eave her alone, nor was she mean to him, she just seemed sad. During lunch time, since the school was just outside of the town, the children were aloud to go into town for lunch hour.

"Hey Desi!" Onceler said excitingly as he walked over to the girl, "Wanna go to Dairy Queen for lunch?" Desi, who was sitting on the swings with her sister stayed quiet for a moment,"Can my sister come with me?" She asked softly, and Oncie nodded happily.

After grabbing they're backpacks, Oncie showed them the way to the burger house and even bough them each a burger. Desi didn't really talk during the lunch, but she made more eye contact with the other. Oncie just kept smiling, he wanted to see her smile too. After they finished the three played at the schools playground, Desi really like the merry-go-round, and with the twins' help, Oncie spun her and Rosa around fast. And for the first time all day, the green eyed girl smiled and laughed happily.

School ended a few hours later, and the boys walked home together as always, but this time they were joined by the Evergreen girls, since they were walking the same way anyways. The girls entered the gate, Desi seemed different, her face seemed to light up as soon as she was inside the gate, Oncie spoke up, as Brett an Chet kept walking,"H-Hey is it ok if I come over tomarrow?" he asked hopefully, "Sure!" Rosa answered, and Desi stayed quiet.

The next day Oncie, walked into town, he had tried to bring Brett an Chet along, but his mother wouldn't let them. The skinny boy walked up to the Evergreen house, and in the front yard John, the father, was finishing up raking up the leaves, and it wasn't long before the man noticed the boy waiting by the gate, "And who might you be?" he asked gently. "Our new friend! Can he come to play?" Rosa asked hopefully as she pushed Desi on the tire swing. "I don't see why not."

Onceler walked through the gate, and Rosa walked up to talk to him, Desi how ever stayed and swung on the tire swing. "Are you ok?" Oncie asked walking up to her, Rosa followed, but she didn't answer, she seemed so lonely to him, so sad. "Are you sad about something?" no answer, "It's ok to be sad, do you wanna talk about it?" still no answer, but Oncie pressed on. The two sat next to her as she swayed softly on the swing. "Ya know, when I'm sad I like to play a song on my guitar, I'm not as good as my papa, but I'm getting there," the blue eyed boy told the little girl, he figured she'd say something sooner or later.

"You don't talk a lot do you?" he said looking at her, "That's ok too, cause I like you anyways" he gave her a big smile, and she looked at him, "Why...?" she asked softly. "I dunno, I just do," in truth, it was because he could talk to her, during free time, or reading time, he would talk to her and Rosa, and even if she didn't say anything, she seemed to listen, plus she was one of the few people who didn't make fun of him, or tease him.

She was so tiny compared to him too, she was thin, which made her seem a little petite, but she was so adorable too. He had seen how she acted with her sister, that big goofy smile, and outta control laugh, everything about her was a little odd, but still seemed to suit her. She was like him, in a way. "So why are you so sad?" he asked again, but again, she didn't anwser.

"Desi's sad because we had the move again because of Daddy's job, she doesn't like that we moved so far" Rosa explained, "She doesn't like it when things change all of a sudden, so when ever we move, she pouts like, at least until she gets use to it."

"Hey, I got an idea!" Oncie said happily, "How about we jump in the leaf pile, that would be fun right?" he looked at Desi, hopping she'd join them, he wanted so bad to make her smile. Desi thought it over, and her need for fun was stronger then her stubborn attitude, and she gave a soft smile with a gentle nod.

And with that the three children jumped into the large pile of leaves happily, they're laughter filled the air, and the leaves flew and floated every direction, as the children played. Once the tree were out of breath, they fell back and laid in the leaves, with breathless laughs and light pants, they're big smiles still on they're faces.

Oncie looked to his side, and his smile became more warm when he saw that big goofy smile on Desi's face. After the children were done and the leaves were brushed off, they all went inside to get warm, it was starting to get colder and colder as the days went by, so to warm them up Mrs. Evergreen made them some hot chocolate.

When it got late, Oncie decided it was time to go home, but as he got his coat on, Desi noticed how worn out it was, with patches and sewn up rips, it probably wasn't that warm, so the little girl trotted up stairs, and soon brought down a grayish blue coat.

It was a hand-me-down she never wore because it was too big, and she didn't really like the color, but it was still good and warm, so instead of leaving it to stay shoved in the back of her closet, she gave it to Oncie, so he could keep warm. "Thank you" he said softly with a warm smile on his face, and Desi smiled back for once.

The boy walked back home, and when he got there, his mother asked where he got the coat, he simply said, "A friend gave it to me," and went up stairs to his room, but he still heard the sarcastic and mean comment his mother and great aunt made, saying that he either found it or stole it, since they didn't believe he could have a friend, let alone one that cared enough to give him a present, be he didn't care, he was too happy to let that get to him.


	2. Day 2

**Day Two: **_Cuddling Under A Blanket_

Six more days, only six more days until Halloween, Onceler and his brother were so excited, especially since mama said they could go Trick or Treating. Oncie counted his earnings from over the past few months, and he had $43.62, which means he had all he needed, he just needed to make sure to keep it hidden. And as the boys passed the candy shop the twins stopped to look at the treats displayed.

"C'mon guys, I promised Desi I'd visit her today," he said taking their hands, the twins fallowed him. It was cloudy and grey that day, the winds were blowing hard, it looked like it was going to rain soon. The walk was long, and it wasn't long before the twins complained tat they were hungry, but soon they were complaining it was cold when it started to pour down, Onceler placed his coat over the two and rushed them. They ran fast and soon the boys came up to the house with the grand oak, happy to be there, the boys ran up to the house and Onceler knocked on the door.

With a few small barks from the small dog inside, Rosa answered the door and let the boys in, where it was warm and dry. "You guys are all wet," Rosa dragged them over to the fire place in the living room where Desi was watching Mickey Mouse," Hi Desi!" Oncie greeted happily. "Hi Oncie," she said softly turning around. "Your all wet..." she said simply and got up before walking out of the room. The way she rushed out, almost made Onceler wonder if she was mad at him, was it because he gave the coat to the twins, or maybe it was because they tracked mud in.

But sure enough, the girl trotted in with some blankets, she gave a wool blanket to each of the twins, and a quilt for Oncie, it was soft and warm, it was filled with feathers instead of cotton. The little girl crawled under the blanket with him and cuddled Onceler softly, it was warm now, the children gathered around the TV as the movie Frankenstein's Monster played on the TV. The mother of the house made popcorn and the father made sure they didn't sit too close to the picture box.

Desi hugged Onceler whenever something scary happened, she could be a real jumpy one, but she never screamed, she'd just squeak, and hug him tight. The thin boy nuzzled her hair and held her trying to comfort her. The little orange kitten curled up in her lap and purred softly, and her soft fur was comforting to feel on Desi's small old hands.

As the movie came to an end, the children started to calm down, Desi had fallen asleep against the thinner boy, being scared really tuckered her out. The little girl nuzzled him and made a like humming sound almost like a purr. "Kitten..." he whispered softly smiling, that's what he would call her from now on. Desi woke up a little later, and the children decided to play hide and seek. And it was a lot of fun too.

It was still pouring outside, not only that but it was getting late, mother would be furious if they showed up late for dinner. "Do you have a phone?" Oncie asked tugging on the mothers dress, "Yes it's in the hall," she told him and continued making dinner.

Onceler picked up the rotary phone in the hall, and dialed his houses number, but when he asked his mom if she could pick them up, she decided to yell at him for leaving in the first place, the boy was near tears when she hung up, it wasn't his fault, how was he supposed to know it would pour down like this?

"Oncie?" Desi said in a meek voice as she tugged on his arm trying to get his attention. Onceler turned to her, tears filling his bright blue eyes, which threatened to over flow. After a moment of considering the appropriate response, the little girl hugged him tight; it hurt her to see anyone cry, whether she knew them well enough or not.

The thin boy hugged her back, trying his best not to let out a whimper or a sob escape his lips which he kept clamped shut. His pail freckled cheeks turn scarlet, as hot tears streamed down them. In a house like his, he often had to hold back his cries and tears, worried his mother would yell at him or hit him more.

Desi didn't know what made the boy cry, but she held him tight as he cried silently, her mother, seeing this, walked over to the two children. "Would you like to spend the night?" she asked him, and the boy just silently nodded. And sure enough, after he calmed down, Desi got a warm damp washcloth and helped him wipe away his tears as they stopped falling.

That night, after a nice dinner, the children curled up on the carpet, deciding to camp out in the living room for the night. The Twins Brett and Chet, curled un together under some warm wool blankets. Desi, Oncie, and Rosa slept side by side, the little green eyed girl hugging the thin boys arm as they slept peacefully under the warm covers.


	3. Day 3

**Day Three:** _Making/Enjoying Caramel Apples_

Morning came the next day, it was still a little cloudy and grey, but at least the rain had stopped falling. Desi, Oncie, Rosa, and the twins were still fast asleep, and at some point during the night, the little girl had managed to not only lay on top of the young Onceler, but had also snaked her small arms around his shoulders, without waking him up.

The rays of sun light that could peak through the grey clouds, shined through the windows of the house, and soon enough the children started to wake up as the rooms were filled with the smell of breakfast being cooked. Oncie was the first to get up, in his house he always was, if he didn't get started on breakfast before school started, the boys wouldn't get to eat.

The scrawny boy sat up and rubbed his eyes, Desi still clinging to him. But he just smiled and patted her head, she had been so nice to him last night. A few minutes passed, and the other started to wake up, though they were still a little out of it, the little green eyed girl more then the rest. When Mrs. Evergreen called them for breakfast, Oncie ended up having to carry the little one. Luckily she way tiny enough, and his thin arms were strong enough.

Pancakes were a common breakfast in the Onceler house hold, they were quick and easy to make, so you can imagine how excited they were to get something new, potatoes, scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, all the good stuff. The onceler boys dug in, only stopping to drink their milk every few mouthfuls. Rosa snuck her puppy a piece of bacon now and then, and Desi didn't each much, most days she didn't, especially cloudy days. Those were never fun for her.

After they were done it was time for a bath, Oncie and the Twins always took theirs together, the twins would be so busy playing they'd forget to actually get clean. The Onceler started the bath and put their clothes up, since those were they're only outfits until they got home. After the big tub was full, Oncie helped the twins get cleaned up, helping them scrub they're hair and cleaning the syrup off they're faces.

Oncie was a good brother, the twins could see that, and that's why they loved him, and why they always tried to help him when Mama was "Teaching" Oncie.

After they were done, Mrs. Evergreen offered them a change of clothes, and they were given over sized shirts and shorts tat would have to do until they're clothes were out of the wash. In Dustville, when ever there was a holiday, school was out for a whole week so the kids could get ready, that being said, even though it was Monday the children were free to spend it how they pleased.

Mrs. Evergreen was a stay at home mom, but she did sell items she handmade on the side, so while Mr. Evergreen was at work, she was there to watch and are for the little ones. "Are right kiddos," the mother of the house said putting on her apron, as the children sat at the table. "We're going to make caramel apples!" the woman set out everything they needed, caramel, chocolate chips, mini marshmallows, crushed nuts, and three kinda of apples, Granny Smith Green, Red Delicious, and Golden Crisp.

The children picked they're apples, and Mrs. Evergreen started melting the caramel dip, Oncie of course kept trying to snag some marshmallows, but Desi kept smacking his hand away. After the dip was done the mother of the house helped them put the sticks in the apples and showed them how to dip them in the caramel.

The kids dipped they apples then put on the toppings, Oncie rolled his in mini marshmallows, and Desi did her's with nuts, Rosa the same and the twins rolled theirs in all of them. They had fun with it, and made more then just a few.

Once done the treats were set out to cool, little plastic baggies cover them and were tied with colorful ribbons, a color for each child. Te boys changed out of te arrowed clothes, and into they're own one they were dry, and the boys enjoyed the fact that Mrs. Evergreen ever patched up the holes and tares in them. Desi put on more of Walt Disney's cartoons, enjoying Mickey Mouse and the gang as they were on crazy adventures.

The treats were done after about an hour of watching cartoons, and the children enjoyed them outside, Oncie pushed Desi on the tire swing, her pink dress flowing out with each push, Rosa played fetch with her puppy, and the twins climbed the grand oak, but as much fun as it was, the time of joy and laughter came to an end when Mr.s Once-ler came riding up with Aunt Griselda driving an old truck, and it didn't take long for her to tare her oldest away from the little girl's side.

"You rotten child!" she shouted in his face, and tears started to swell up in his big blue eyes. "How dare you stay out all night! And not only that but keeping the twins out with you!? You Rotten Horrible Boy!" with a loud smack, Oncie was hit across the face, causing him to let out a loud cry of pain. Isabella threw him to the ground, and he sobbed loudly, from his physical and emotional pain.

The little green eyed child hopped out of the tire as quickly as she could, and rushed to the weeping boys side, while Rosa held her puppy, and the Twins stayed up in the tree, worried they would be next to be hit.

Desi held him tight, and stroked his back and he held onto her for dear life, worried she'd leave if he let go. He had let go on his father once, and he left, he didn't want his best friend, his only friend, to leave too. Desi was warm, and gentle, and so soft too. The girl took off the bright red bandana that was holding her hair back, and used it to gently wipe away the boy's tears as they streamed down his scarlet red cheeks.

When his mother reached for him, Desi did the first thing that came to mind, and let out a cat like hiss, remembering how Fluffy would always hiss when she was mad or scared, and right now, Desi was as mad as a child could be.

How dare she hit him, how dare she call him such names, and how dare she make him cry.

Isabella with drew her hand disgusted at the green eyed girl, "Little beast!" she shouted at the girl and Desi held the thin boy protectively. The woman raised her hand to slap the hissing girl, only to get barked at by a little black puppy as Rosa rushed to her sister's side, to help protect they're crying friend. "What is going on out here!?" Mrs. Evergreen asked rushing out.

When she saw the sad sight she marched up to the blond woman, and gave her a piece of her mind, not that Mrs. Onceler cared to listen instead, the woman pushed the two girls aside and roughly grabbed her sons arm, gripping it sight and yanking him up, all causing him to sob more. She ordered the twins to get in the truck, and ever threw onceler into it, then she herself getting in to leave.

As they drove away, Onceler looked out the window, to see Desi on the side walk, near tears, and a worried look in her big green eyes. The fact she was worried, actually warmed his heart a bit. In his hand he was gripping, Desi's bright red bandanna, it was made of cotton, it was soft too. He looked over the little designs woven into the cloth, it had been in her hair ever since she got out of bath, and it smelled like her strawberry and cream scented shampoo.

It was a comforting scent, it reminded him of her, and it made him feel safe, there was no telling what his mother would do to him when they got home, so he held onto the few happy memories that little girl had given him.

That night, she had locked the boy out of the house, and made sure to keep the twins, or uncle Urbb from letting him inside. He slept in the barn, he did that often when he was locked out, the hay was warm, and he even had the jacket he was given to keep warm, and he had managed to keep his caramel apple hidden in the baggy jacket, so he had something sweet to eat, when he was in the barn he had apples to eat, but this time he had a special treat. The sweet caramel, and crispy tangyness of the golden apple, it gave him back his happy memories he had gotten the pasted few weeks with the little green eyed girl.

He rubbed the soft cloth against his face, remembering her tiny hands caressing his face, as she wiped away his tears, her warm embrace as they held each other the night before. He curled up in the warm hay, using his jacket and an old horse blanket to keep warm, he was able to have sweet dreams that night.


	4. Day 4

**Day four:** _Carving Pumpkins_

The next morning Onceler had a rude awaking, Brett and Chet had jumped into the hay pile he was sleeping in, getting nearly crushed by their combined weight. "C'mon, Oncie!" Brett shouted happily, "Let's go into Town! You Said We Were Gonna Get Pumpkins From Farmer Leo Ta Day!" Chet shouted, Once-ler could easily tell them apart, Chet was the loudest of the two, and Bret was the toughest. "Okay Okay..." Oncie groaned getting up, "Just let me go inside and get dressed..."

Once inside, Onceler soaked in a warm bath, he was going to have to get the twins lunch while they were in town, as well as do the grocery shopping, Mom and Aunt Griselda were who knows where again. He luckily he had kept his money with him the whole time, so even if they were going to be gone for a few days, again, at least he knew they had money for food.

When his bath was over, Oncie hooked his mule, Melvin, up to a cart; the thin boy rode on Melvin's back while the twins rode in the cart. Melvin was a gift from his dad and he had him ever since he was a baby, and once they were both old enough, Onceler would leave Dustville, and make something of himself.

Until then, they would stay and look after the twins. The little ones rode into town, and started they're shopping trip. The stores in town where a little old, some were small, some were big and tall, others were just stands at the farmers market which resided a little ways outside of the small town. The twins tried multiple times to get they're older brother to buy them some candy, but each time Onceler declined, telling them they would get plenty when it was time to go trick or treating. When noon came, the twins whined that they wanted lunch, and Onceler, feeling hungry himself, took them to dairy queen.

"Hi, Oncie, You on your way to Dairy Queen?" Rosa asked happily as the two sisters walked up to the three boys, "Yeah, the twins were hungry, so why not?" Oncie explained as they all walked to the burger house together. Once they arrived, Onceler tied up his mule by the gate and the children placed they're orders. The children sat in the cart together to have their lunch, and to give Melvin a rest.

"Hey, you guy's wanna come with us to the pumpkin patch?" Desi asked before taking a drink of her rootbeer. "Sure, we were headed there anyways," Onceler smiled and the little girl smiled back. "Oh! I almost forgot!" the boy said reaching into his pocket, after fiddling with his coat pocket for a moment he took out Desi's bright red bandanna. The green eyed girl smiled and took it back before putting it in her dark hair, though she needed her sister's help in doing so.

Onceler couldn't help but notice how wonderful the bandanna looked in her long dark locks, she was so adorable, especially when she got bashful and shy. Oncie was snapped out of his train of thought when the girl waved a hand in his face; apparently he had ended up spacing out. "You ok Once?" Rosa asked finishing her fries. "Yeah, I'm good," he said blushing.

Onceler hooked his mule up to the cart once more and they walked to the Pumpkin patch, the path was a bit bumpy since they had to walked down an old beaten dirt road. There was nothing but wide open fields for miles around, the green grass stood tall, as did the trees that were scattered about the land. Soon the children came up to a old fence with faded paint, the old fence was built around a large farm with all kinds of vegetables, carrots, cabbage, and pumpkins as far as the fence allowed.

The house build on the land was a nice sized home, it was painted red with white lining, the paint was slightly faded by years of age, almost like the man who lived there.

Farmer Leo was an elderly man; he was only a boy when the Town was just starting out, but now he just sat back and watched as it got bigger. "Hello, Onceler, twins, who're your friends?" he asked in a raspy voice. "These are our new friends" Oncie replied and introduced the two as Rosa and Desi.

The girls greeted the old farmer with a wave and a smile, after the greetings were over, the five kids went to the patch to pick out they're pumpkins. The field was full of pumpkins, all different shapes and sizes, some were more orange then others, some were bigger, and some were still tiny and cute.

Each child picked out what they saw as they're perfect pumpkin, and Melvin just ended up eating one of the little ones, he was such a piggy for a mule. The all paid for they pumpkins and then it was time to go home, Oncie wanted to ask if they could do the carving at they're house, but for some reason he couldn't make the words.

"Oncie? Is something wrong?" Desi asked seeing him a little distressed. "I... I'm fine..." He said softly. The little girl reached out and held his hand with a big smile on her face, "C'mon, we can carve the pumpkins at my house! It'll be fun!" she told him, and he perked right up as he held her hand with a gently grip and a light rosy pink blush coloring his pale cheeks. "Oncie...?"

"Yeah..?"

"Your hands are sweaty..."

Onceler blushed more and let go of her hand and rubbed it on his shirt to dry it, "S-Sorry!" he apologized embarrassed, and Desi just giggled, he was so silly.

After the embarrassing moment ended, Onceler let Desi ride Melvin of they're way to the girls' house, the whole time she was busy putting tiny braids in the mules mane. Melvin didn't seem to mind too much. Rosa walked beside the mule making sure her sister wouldn't fall off, Desi was often clumsy or didn't think before she acted, all of which would lead to small injuries.

Once they were back at the Evergreen household the children unloaded the pumpkins and the girls asked for they're parents help with the carving. Mr. Evergreen set out old news papers, and Mrs. Evergreen got out markers for them to draw the designs on they're pumpkins. Desi drew a kitten, Rosa drew a dog, the twins drew funny jack-o-lanter faces, and Oncie drew a bunny. The kids added a few other things, like stars and crescent moons, a few little bats here and there, and once they were done they opened them up and took out the seeds and mush. The twins started to tease Desi when she complained that it was gross and gooey.

Rosa scolded them, not that it did much, but either way, they children continues they're work. From the walk to and from the pumpkin patch, it was well past noon, and around 4: 30 or so when the children finished their work. They set they're pumpkins aside, and helped the adults clean up for dinner.

Desi and Oncie decided to help with dinner, Rosa and the twins cleaned the table before setting it; although after wards she had to watch the two to keep them outta trouble. That night the trio of brothers stayed for dinner, and Mr. Evergreen drove them home, the boys decided to leave they're pumpkins on the Evergreens' porch, at least then people could see they're pumpkin lanterns. The twins were set side by side, as were Desi's and Rosa, and Oncie's was in the middle, next to his borthers', and next to the girls'. Only three more nights until Halloween.


	5. Day 5

**Day Five:** _Making decorations_

Morning came to the Evergreen house as the girls slept peacefully in they're room, the girls shared everything but a bed; though some nights they had to share a bed is one was scared. One side of the room was painted pink, the other was painted purple, one girl laid sleeping with her black pup, the other with her orange kitten. In between the two sides was a wide night stand with two lamps and a alarm clock that was only a few tics away from ringing.

The moment the little bells started going of the girls started to wake up slowly, Hercules letting out small yips and barks from being surprised. "Shut up Hercules!" Rosa groaned stopping the alarm. The girls got out of they're beds and went to the bathroom to brush they're teeth, Hercules and Fluffy fallowing them like ducklings. "Hey Rosa?"

"Yeah?" Rosa looked at her sister.

"Do you think Oncie's ok?" Desi asked still brushing her teeth, "I mean..." she put her pink brush down, "He always seems... so sad..."

Rosa thought for a moment to consider the right response, and soon decided to hold her sister to reassure her, "I think that if he is sad... you should try to make him happy again.." the girl with brown eyes smiled. "Yeah..." the younger girl agreed happily. Once they were dressed and had they're breakfast, the two girls decided to ride they're bikes down to the Onceler farm, they're pets riding in they're baskets. The farm the once-lers lived on wasn't very big, in fact after Danny Onceler, the boys' father, left, the crop fields that were once full of grain and wheat, where nothing more then yellow field grass now. They lived mostly on well fare, as well as what uncle Urb could earn working on other farms in town.

Desi had wondered why Oncie was always working after school, she had seen him on her way home or when mother would take her into town, now she knew, and it made something in her twist. She had seen how his mother was, but with all that she had seen on this farm, she wonder how Oncie could still be so sweet. The girls stopped in front of the old house, the paint was faded and chipped, the house had tall dead yellow grass surrounding it, along with a few dead flowers. The two sisters got off they're bikes and went up to the old house, knocking on the door.

They was movement inside and moments later the door opened, and his already big smile grew wider when Once-lers blue eyes met Desi's green ones. She looked so cute with her hair up in ponytails, she was wearing a bright red sweater, a jean skirt, white stalkings, and winter boots. Her dark hair was held up by red ribbons and red hair pinks, she looked like a little doll, at least in his eyes.

The boy invited the girls in, and took them to the living room where the twins were making decorations. "That looks fun," Rosa said sitting down with them, as well as Desi and Oncie. It wasn't long before the children were happily making decorations together, they made bats and ghosts, monsters and ghouls, everything needed for Halloween.

After they were done that started to decorate the windows, and the porch, and of course cleaned up, Mama would be mad if she came home to a mess. The twins asked a curious question after looked at the decorations for a time, they wondered why they dressed up on Halloween and why they made spooky decorations, Oncie, however, didn't have an answer. But Desi did.

Desi was a strange child, even those who knew her weren't sure what went on in her head, she had strange interests for a 10yr old girl. While she was scared of things like spiders, snakes, and frogs, she loved horror novels, she loved the concept of monsters. And while she was afraid of the monsters under the bed and in her closet, she would sometimes sleep in those places just to see the monsters. But don't think ill of her, she loved things a normal child her age would, like cute things and fairytales with happy endings, even if she did feel sorry for the villains in them.

She knew many things about monsters, like why silver was poison to werewolves and vampires, or why children dressed up on Halloween and made Jack-o-Lanterns. Se told they tale of Hallows Eve, be it true or not, the reason why they dressed up as monsters, like the reason for the pumpkin lanterns, was to scare away dark and evil spirits, for every Hallows Eve, the lines between our world, and the world of the dead, be it heaven, or hell, would become thin, and the spirits could come back until the stroke of midnight.

Tradition faded to legend, and legend faded to a fun story to tell every Halloween, but still, it was considered the scariest night of the year.

After her tale was told, the children got started on designing they're costumes, not sure what the wanted to be this year, and whether or not it was a good idea. Out side, with bang and a pop of an old engined, up rode Mrs. Onceler in an old truck, and she was rather crossed, she had tried to win a fortune at the casino in the town over, and came back without much luck, again. Of course the bitter woman only became more so when she saw the two bike in her front yard, now who in they're right mind would visit they're house; is what she wondered.

And the moment the woman entered the house the air seemed to get thicker and colder, "What in the name of hell are you doing!?" Isabella shouted starting the children, and before any of them had a chance to answer, the woman snatched up the drawings the children had drawn, and she ripped them after looking them over, "What awful scribbles." Rosa stood and shouted at the woman, but the next thing she snatched, was the arm of both girls, pulling them rather harshly as she started to walk. Desi let out a pain filled squeak, and tears filled her as both girls were dragged to the door, losing they're footing more then a few times. Once at the door, both girls were thrown to the grounded with a loud thud, and a pain filled cry from each girl. Rosa quickly rushed o her sister's side holding her gently, trying her calm her as she cried, Hercules yipped and barked at the woman, and Fluffy tried to sooth her owner.

Onceler, hearing the cries, rushed to the door and the moment he saw Desi crying, rage and anger boiled inside him, and with a loud yell dripping with the poison of spite and hatred, he yelled at his mother for the first time, "Why Did You Do That Mama!?" he screamed, his face turning scarlet as hot tear filled his blue eyes. He hated her for a moment, he hated his mother for hurting the little girl, Desi was kind to him, she was gentle and made him happy, she never teased or tormented him, she was good.

"She Didn't Do Anything Wrong!" he shouted louder then the first time, he had felt angry at her before, but this was the first time he felt rage towards his mother. "Why Did You Hurt Her!?" Isabella just looked down on him, she always did, and after a moment or so, she answered, "She's a little beast..." she said simply, and she walked away. His moment of rage soon faded, it soon turned to worry, and sadness as the little girl with green eyes continued to cry, hurt, and scared.

He quickly rushed to her side, and the moment he was next to her, he held her in his arms, she was so tiny, he had the urge to protect and comfort her, whether or not they're friendship had started just a few days ago or not, he still had this urge, this need, to take her pain away. He ran a gentle hand down her back, from bing dragged, then thrown, the outfit she was wearing had gotten dirty, her stalkings had been ripped and covered in dirt, her hair was a little messy now, and she had a few scratches, and her eyes had started to become red and puffy from rubbing the salty tears away.

She wasn't going to walking, even if she stopped crying, she'd be too out of it to ride her bike home, so instead, Once-ler gently picked her up, and told the twins to get the cart and Melvin, ignoring the looks he got from him mother for once. One the cart was close enough, Rosa helped put Desi's bike in the back of it, and Oncie settled the little girl on his back, he was starting to calm down, but he wanted to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, so He carried er like that all the way to the Evergreen house.

And that night, worried for both his own safety, and that of the twins, the boys stayed the night, while Rosa told her parents Desi had fallen off her bike, worried if she told the truth, they wouldn't be allowed the see the Onceler boys again.

Oncie and Desi laid in the pink bed together, while the twins laid with Rosa. At the stroke of midnight, or maybe a few seconds before, depending on the clock, be it old or new, and the moon was high in the Autumn night sky, Once-ler was the only one awake, he just watched as the little girl slept, earlier she had been crying her eyes out, and now she looked so calm and peaceful. He couldn't help but smile, and he wondered if that's how everyone looked, he ad read a phase somewhere, "Dream are untainted, because that are the only things that time cannot wither" or something like that, he wasn't sure, but he was sure of one thing.

"I feel safe when I'm with you."


	6. Day 6

**Day Six:** _Halloween Costumes_

The morning sun peeked through the curtains of the room, and the children were sleeping peacefully despite the events the day before. The twins laid on either side of Rosa resting they're heads on her shoulders, her arms wrapped around them, Oncie had finally gotten to sleep, and was peacefully curled up with Desi.  
>The peaceful moment was soon interrupted when the alarm clock went off, the loud ringing, startled all five kids awake. Rosa turned the alarm off and soon the children tried to go back to sleep, snuggling under the warm covers, they didn't want to get up yet. Although, they didn't have much of a choice when the smell of breakfast cooking filled the room, causing they're stomach to growl.<p>

It wasn't long before they were trotting down the steps of the stairs, and into the kitchen for breakfast. Mr. Evergreen was reading the paper, and Mrs. Evergreen was setting out the food on the table. Each child got a different color for their seats, Desi got pink, Rosa got purple, Oncie got blue, Brett got orange, and Chet got red. The children filled they're plates and started eating, Once-ler how ever, glanced at Desi every once in awhile, her scratches and scraps were all ready healing, and were almost gone, which was good, but he still felt guilty about what happened, he should have stopped his mother the moment she grabbed the two girls, but he was afraid.

He had always been afraid, afraid Mama didn't love him, that he was a disappointment, that no one cared for him, he was always trying his hardest though, in school and at home, many people could see he was a good boy, but his mother and aunt never did. She had once though, even though they fought, when papa was still around, at least then mama smiled, she'd read them stories, and pick them up when they fell down, but now that was all up to Once-ler.  
>"Once-ler?" Mrs. Evergreen asked snapping him out of thought, he had spaced out again, "Yes, ma'am?"<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked, and Onceler nodded, "Yeah, just still a little sleepy." he lied through a smile that spread across his face, he didn't want to worry them. Once they all finished breakfast, the children cleaned they're plates and rinsed they're dishes, once that was done, it was time to get ready for the day. Dress got dressed in a white sweater and pink shirt, and Oncie helped her put her hair in two braids, tied with pink ribbons. Rosa helped the twins washed they're faces and find clothes that would fit them, Rosa and Desi sometimes wore boyish clothes, especially when shirts and dresses weren't optional. One tat was over and done with, they all gathered around the t.v. to watch Little Rascals for a bit while Mrs. Evergreen got out the sewing supplies. During the show, Desi was busy trying to recreate the drawings that were torn up, so her mama would know what to make.

Once the pictures were done, Desi took them to her mother, and received praise for her good work. The children were called into the sewing room to get they're measurements done, and Once-ler offered to help out with sewing the costumes together. When the twins started to tease him, Rosa gave them each a smack to the back of the head.

Onceler looked at the cloth in the room with wide eyes, he always had to use old clothes too torn up or warn out to wear to make new clothes. She had so many colors and patterns, some were soft, some were rough, some seemed to be made out of fluff. First he pulled out some brilliant red, then some soft rose, finally pearl white, all for Desi's costume. Next he got out ebony black, and Iris purple, finally black and white stripes for the twins.

Each costume was drawn out, measured and was soon sewn together with Oncie's help. He made sure everything fit each child just right, and when they tried therm on each child was pleased with the results, thankfully.

It was around 4 when daddy came home from work, and to everyone's surprise and joy, he was taking them to a malt shop for dinner, they would even get to ride the train to get to the next town. Rosa held the twins' hands, and Desi held Oncie's as they walked down the street with the parents close by, the whole town was getting ready for Halloween, the windows were decorated wit cobweds and bat stickers, toy spiders and Jack-o-Lanterns. The winds blew and carried the Autumn leaves about, the the smell of fall was in the air.

Once on the train, the kids looked out the window watching the scenery as the machine moved along the metal tracks. The time at the malt shop was a lot of fun too, the kids even got milkshakes after dinner, and when night came, the children were nuzzled under the covers once more, tomorrow was Halloween, as well as the annual Hallows Eve Party at the town hall. With the thoughts of Halloween in they're heads, they dreamed of monsters, sweets and treats, until morning would the dreams end, until then, the children dreamed happily.


	7. Day 7

**Day Seven:** _Halloween Party_

Halloween was finally here, and everyone in the house was excited, but they wouldn't be allowed to wear they're costumes until that night, so instead they helped Mrs. Evergreen make treats for the Halloween party. They made cookies, caramel apples, cupcakes, pumpkin muffins, pumpkin break, and pumpkin pie, they even got one of each. Desi loved the pumpkin pie, the twins enjoyed the cookies, Rosa had a cupcake, and Oncie had some pumpkin bread. Daddy was still at work, but he promised to be home in time for the party, him and mama would be dressed up as the Wolf Man and Lady Dracula.

Halloween was such a fun time of the year, at least Rosa and Desi thought so, and this year they could spend it with new friends. Rosa watched as the twins got frosting from the cookies all over they're faces, they were so weird, after the two were done she helped them wash they're faces since they were just splashing water at one another. The twins and her seemed to get along, even if those two were a handful, but they seemed to behave better for her then they did with Oncie. If Desi had to guess, it was because Rosa was scary when she was mad.

The children played outside waiting for Trick-or-treat time, Desi was Oncie played hopscotch, Rosa and the twins played jacks, meanwhile Hercules and Fluffy chased one another around the yard playfully. During the game, Desi ended up tripping over her own feet, and the moment she hit the ground, the little girl started sobbing, but this time, Oncie was right there to pick her up. "Its ok, its just a scratch," he said giving her scrapped knee a gentle kiss. It took her a moment, but the little girl began to calm down, and a smile spread across her face, and soon enough was back to playing.

It was awhile before Daddy came home, and sure enough the children were excited to be able to get into they're costumes. Desi was dressed in a pink dress with a white button up shirt under, her legs were wrapped in red and white striped stalkings, and over her shoulders was a bright red cape with a hood. Her dark hair was done in braids held with red ribbons, and she held a basket for her treats, she was Little Red Riding hood, and Oncie was her wolf. Onceler was dressed in blue overalls, a short sleeved turtle neck, with a clip on wolf tail, and wolf ears. Rosa was dressed in a black police girl uniform complete with hat, tie, and Police dog, Hercules, and the twins were dressed as Prisoners, they didn't mind much though, and they painted Melvin to look like a zebra.

There was a good hour before the party, so the kids wondered the streets Trick or Treating, Rosa made sure to have the twins hold her hands so they wouldn't wonder off, not that it helped much, they were stronger then they looked. Desi and Oncie held hands as they weren't door to door, every house had different treats, one house had full sized candy bars, gave them each a bottle of soda, and to Desi's liking, one gave them red apples.

Rosa loved ow eat house was decorated, at one a teenager jumped out of the bushes and Melvin rammed him him as he roared, it was out of reflex, but still funny. The kids had they're bags full of goodies, and even a few coins, they would make one more stop of they're way to the party, hopefully they would make it.

The last house on the street was the Johnsons, the four of the five kids walked through the white gate, the only thing lighting they're paths. The Johnsons house was big with two large trees in they're yard, the way the branches had grown made the path look like it was leading into a cave. Desi didn't like how dark it was, so she stayed by the gate. As the kids walked along the path, one of the twins ended up stepping on something, and a loud yipe was heard, fallowed by a low growl. "Uh-oh..." Rosa said as a large guard dog stepped into the light, "We should run..." Oncie said taking a step back, the others nodded and ran as fast as they could. As they zoomed past Desi she tilted her head not understanding, Oncie had to turn around and snatch up Desi, who still didn't know what was going on. "Run!" he shouted as they all ran away from the dog that was now chasing them.

The kids ran as fast as the could down the street, but the dog was hot on they're tail, up ahead they saw the town hall, hopefully they would lose the dog in there. They rushed up the steps and into the building, the dog fallowed until it hit the closed door with a loud thud. They all sighed with relief, "There you kids are," Mrs. Evergreen said walking up to them, "Hi mama," Rosa said panting. "Come on," she said showing them to the table, they set down there candy bags and sat down and started to wonder around looking at the decorations and costumes. Desi stayed off to the side though, she wasn't really one for crowds, especially big crowds.

Onceler walked over to the little girl dressed in pink and red, he held out his hand to her, she looked up at him and he smiled, a swing dance song played and echoed through the room,"Do you wanna dance with me...?" He asked softly. Desi blushed and shook her head shyly, but Oncie knew how to get her to join in, he got onto the dance floor as a swing dance song played.

Once-ler, being himself started dancing, and I tell ya, that boy knew how to shake those hips, and move those feet. He looked at Desi and beckoned her to jion him, and he held out his hand to her.

Desi couldn't help but smile, and soon joined him, taking his hand, and they danced to the swinging beat, her pink dress fanning out when ever Oncie twirled her, or when she shook her hips. The little girl had often watched her parents dance at parties, and she would sometimes dance with her sister, Rosa taking the lead.

It wasn't long before the world around them was drowned by the music, and soon they were having too much fun dancing to the strumming of base strings, beat of drums, and trumpeting of trumpets, that was swinging music, and it flowed through the body as well as jazz and rock n' roll. It was a wonderful sound, they couldn't do any of the harder moves, worried he might drop her, but still they had fun.

Once-ler twirled her and held her in his arms happily, she smiled at him, her small arms wrapping around his thin figure. "That was fun," Desi said happily, and Onceler nodded in agreement. But then, he felt someone looking at him, he raised his head and looked into the crowd, and he saw his mother in the crowd, she was dressed as the Good Witch of the north from Wizard of Oz. The look in her eyes made his heart sink, and when the party ended, he would be going home with Desi that night, but at the door of the town hall, the little green eyed girl kissed his cheek, and bid him a good night.

Hallows Eve was the scariest night of the year, but that night had been so wonderful for him, and on the ride home, he still felt warm inside. "Happy Halloween," he whispered to no one specific.


End file.
